Fly my little angel
by Alois Trancy Michaelis
Summary: Histoire toujours venant de ma part déprimante, Ciel x Sebastian, yaoïste accroc aux fesses ne pas venir lire il n'y a aucun passage de cucul. Déprime et larmes assuré pour les hypersensibles comme moi !


**Titre: **Fly away my little angel

**Genre: **Drama - Yaoi (HommexHomme)

**Rating : **T

**Couples: **Ciel Phantomhive– Sebastian Michaelis.

**Disclaimer: **Toujours tout droit à Yana Toboso bien entendu, un jour j'achèterai Aloïs, Claude, Ciel et Sebby et Alan et Eric … Un jour, un jour. (Autre fan fic' écrite à l'aide de ma très chère amie sans qui rien ne se serai produit, ouais, deux dépressives accroc au rp à 3 – 5h du mat' c'est très dangereux pour le moral.

**Note de l'auteur: **L'insomniaque bourrée dépressive de retour, déjà, pour une fan fic' toujours aussi peu joyeuse et pleine de larmes qui ne font sans doute pleurer que moi pendant 1h, bonne lecture ! Pardonnez moi fan girl de Cielounet mais moi, j'invente royalement niveau histoire~. Alors si je vous ai fait pleurer, je vous invite à poster un ti commentaire pour voir si je suis pas seule dans mon cas T^T

* * *

Vous connaissez Ciel Phantomhive ? Vous savez donc que Ciel Phantomhive c'est transformé en joli démon ? En faite, un beau jour, il avait dit à Sebastian quand il était encore humain de partir, loin se casser. Ce qu'il à fait, et au bout de 3 ans, Ciel ayant craqué l'avait rappelé, il était au bord de la mort, faible dans son lit, et Sebastian n'était pas mieux. Par la suite pour empêcher son cher maître de mourir, il l'a transformé et avait juré de ne jamais plus lui ordonné de partir. Je vais vous raconter son histoire. Vous y êtes ? Alors. Ciel est tout d'abord un incube. Ce que c'est ? Vous prenez une succube, vous la transformez en nympho', vous la mettez en homme et vous avez un incube. Bref. Il passe par plusieurs stade. Sebastian est aussi accessoirement Satan mais bon. Ils ont tout les deux un enfant qu'ils appellent Vincent sous demande de Ciel. Ne toujours pas chercher pourquoi. Bref. Pour diverse raisons, Sebastian est appelé pendant 6 ans aux enfers, le temps pour le gamin de bien grandir. Ciel vit heureux sans Sebastian, étrange non ? Il est avec son enfant, de toute façon. Quand il revient il se fait accueillir de façon … Bref. Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Ciel le pardonne, pardonnez moi aussi d'aller très vite mais j'aimerai arriver à la fin de l'histoire très rapidement. Sebby se casse, encore, pendant 9 ans en enfers. Vincent à 15 ans et est parti du manoir, Cielou se retrouve donc totalement seul. Quand Sebastian revient, il est de nouveau au bord de se faire virer. La vie se passe bien, tranquille. Jusqu'à ce jour que je vais vous raconter …

Ciel était là, tranquille, calme, dans son bureau, à écrire une lettre, déclaration pour son mari _(ah, oui, il se sont marié aussi avec Sebastian !) _qu'il s'était amusé à faire. Enfin, amusé, qu'il avait faite pour son plaisir personnel. En relisant la lettre, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il eut mal, tellement mal. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peu à peu, il s'assoupit pour passer dans un lourd sommeille. L'après midi Sebastian alla le voir et soupirant un peu en le regardant dormir la fenêtre grande ouverte vint la fermer, sans remarquer la feuille que Ciel gardait précieusement contre lui. Le brun ne la remarqua pas, couvrit juste son bocchan avant de s'écarter et de sortir. Et celui-ci se réveilla soudainement au beau milieu de la nuit, observant de nouveau la lettre, il la chiffonna et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce, avant de marcher vers sa chambre. La nuit risque d'être froide ... Sebastian est dans sa chambre, à remettre du bois, afin que Ciel n'ait pas froid ... Il l'entend arriver …

_-Bocchan ...?_

Ciel ouvre la porte, le remarque, se détourne froidement, claque celle-ci et marche rapidement vers une chambre d'ami, les larmes, brulantes, lui montant déjà aux yeux. Le majordome ne comprend pas, alors le rattrape. Choqué, déstabilisé tout du moins.

-_Bocchan, que se passe-t-il ... ?_

Il sanglote doucement, le repousse, oh, pile dans son bureau et il tombe sur la feuille chiffonnée. Il s'enferme dans une chambre et y pleure toute la nuit. Sebastian soupire et lit même pas, la prend pour une feuille ordinaire, et toque à sa porte, avec de plus en plus d'insistance ... A la fin il la défonce, trop inquiet. Le borgne toujours, le lit est couvert de larmes et de sang …

_-Va t'en …_

Il tremble doucement et le regarde dans les yeux.

_-Il y a une lettre, dans la poubelle. Lis la, si tu ne veux pas que je me vide totalement de mon sang._

_**(Et oui, car quand un démon pleure, majoritairement, il se vide de son sang, car ses larmes ne sont pas des toxines mais bien du liquide rouge qui coule dans leur veine.) **_En le jetant dehors et en claquant une porte reformé on sait pas comment on s'en fout, il se jette de nouveau contre son lit. Sebastian y retourne, prend la lettre, la lit rapidement, retourne à la porte, et recommence à toquer. Rien.

-_Ciel ouvre moi …!_

Le contractant sursaute, choqué, serre doucement son oreiller et secoue la tête.

_-Vas-t-en !_

_-Ciel Phantomhive Michaelis, père de Vincent Phantomhive Michaelis, assume tes responsabilités et ouvre cette porte._

_-SORS DE CE MANOIR ! C'EST UN ORDRE !_

Il le hurle, et rompt en même temps la promesse qu'il lui avait faite il y a de ça 18 ans. L'homme aux cheveux jais tremble, et les larmes aux yeux, il part, laissant une trainée indélébile au sol ... Il part loin … Et 2 ou 3 ans plus tard, Ciel est tremblant sur son bureau, il à mal, pleure tout les soirs, ce demande ce que Sebastian devient, et il écrit, surtout, tout ce qu'il ressent, tout ce qu'il voudrait lui dire, tout ce qu'il pense. 5 ans plus tard, il regarde par une fenêtre doucement, et murmure.

_-Sebastian Michaelis. Vient. Tout de suite et maintenant. C'est un ordre._

Et Sebastian à moitié plein de sang, mort ou quasiment, mais toujours aussi ... Souriant et impeccable, apparaît ... En mode lady gaga. Sans contractant, il était forcé d'y retourner … Le petit brun lui tend 5 ans de lettres, de feuilles, de pages ... Il l'observe les prendre, mais lâche tout avant qu'il n'attrape et lui saute au cou en sanglotant et en le serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut.

_-Sebastian ... Pardonne moi ... Je suis un monstre ... Je suis horrible ... Je t'aime …_

Le majordome le serre contre lui, fort, respirant à s'étouffer son odeur …

_-... Je vous aime aussi ... Ciel ... Vous m'aviez promis de ne jamais plus ordonner cela ... Alors ... Vous avez failli …_

Il pleure, pleure de plus en plus, de vrai larmes humaines. Il le serre encore en tremblant.

_-Pardonne moi ... Pardonne moi .. Pardonne moi, pardonne moi, pardonne moi ! Sebastian pardonne moi je t'en supplie ! *Il fond en larme sans le lâcher* Je t'aime Sebastian ... Je t'aime ... Je t'aime !_

_-Les mots ne serviront à rien, Ciel. _

Il l'écarte doucement pour le fixer, dans les yeux.

_-Ils ne servent à rien ici. Je connais vous sentiments. Pour qu'ainsi vous les répétiez, il faut bien que vous soyez ... Incertains sur eux …_

Tout se brises, il tombe, doucement, ferme les yeux, calme. Il essuie tranquillement ses yeux et son regard est froid.

_-Si tu le dis. _

_**Et le contrat se brise.**_

_-Part. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, maintenant._

Sebastian l'embrasse une dernière fois. Il lâche une larme qui éclabousse de pourpre leurs deux bouches mêlées un court instant. Il le lâche ensuite ... Et s'incline devant lui une dernière fois, à genoux.

_**-Sayonara, My Lord …**_

Et son corps devient flammes ... Avant qu'il ne disparaisse ... Totalement … Le petit comte n'en peut plus de tout ça, et met lui fin total à ses jours, en serrant contre lui une photo de sa «surprise» … Un joli petit garçon de 5 ans ... Il meure, ainsi, réellement, sans partir ni au paradis ni en enfers …

_* Lettre première *_

Mon Sebastian,

Mon démon, l'homme de ma vie qui hante mes rêves, celui qui m'a volé mon cœur et mon âmes, celui qui est tout pour moi, le père de mon sublime fils, mon tout premier et seul amour. Je ne peux plus te le caché plus longtemps, j'attendais un enfant, un nouveau. C'était aussi un garçon. Tu sais, j'avais du mal à te le dire, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, j'avais bien trop peur de ta réaction … Je suis sûr qu'il sera magnifique … Je t'aime … Et ça pour toujours, ne doute jamais de mes sentiments … Je le répète tellement de fois que tu ne dois plus y croire à force … Mais cela me fait tellement de bien, d'être chéri et aimer à ma juste valeur … Tu as trouvé un prénom dis ? Tu en as un en tête ? Car moi pas du tout ! Mais … Qu'importe le prénom je sais que de toute façon, nous serons de nouveau heureux.

A jamais, ton Ciel.

_* Lettre dernière *_

Mon amant …,

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, j'hésite tellement à te dire de revenir … Ton nouveau garçon est magnifique et te ressemble tellement … J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es et que tu prends bien soin de toi … Je suis fatigué, je vais peut-être mourir pour de bon. Mais je ne veux pas. Dans toute une vie je veux vivre … Je veux vivre pour mes deux raisons d'être … Je veux vivre pour toi et pour lui … Sebastian … Tu me manques … Se soir je te dirai de revenir … Je n'en peux plus de ton absence … Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, comme au tout premier jour. Cette lettre est bien courte comparé à toutes les autres depuis 5 ans mais … Vu qu'elle est la dernière elle signe notre renouveau … J'espère qu'un jour, mes adorables garçons et toi les liront et riront ensemble en pensant à moi … Je vous aime, toi, Vincent et Sora.

Ton mari, Ciel.


End file.
